Moment In Time
by joviality
Summary: [Edited and completed.] One-shot fluff. HarryGinny with RHr at the side. HG looking back at their 1st real kiss (being captured in a photo) after they're married. Pls read & review, thanks! PG rating to be safe.


_A/N: This fic is inspired by a fanart by Ashley that I strongly encourage you to go and see it. It's very well drawn. The exact website can be found in my bio. Sorry about any grammatical errors, it has always been my weak point in English. I've edited this fic and cleared some errors, hopefully it's more grammatically correct now.___

_Summary: One shot fluff. H/G with R/Hr at the side. Harry/Ginny looking back at their 1st real kiss (being captured in a photo) after they're married. _

_Rating: PG just to be safe. But I think it can be G... Well, just in case.___

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms JK Rowling. No profit is intended for this fic._

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter was sitting at his dressing table, trying once again to tame his messy hair after a long shower.  
  
"I think there's something called gel sold in the marketplace, perhaps you'll like to try that, boy," offered the mirror.  
  
"It's alright, Harry, I like it messy." His wife said in an amused tone, as she walked into their bedroom with a photo album in her arms.  
  
"You're looking at the album again? Honestly Ginny, that's like the thousandth time you're flipping through it this week!"  
  
"Well, I'd just like to be reminded of how the great Harry Potter fell in love with the plain Weasley, who's always blushing to the roots of her hair when he looks her way." Ginny explained as she stole a kiss on Harry's cheek and proceeded to sit on the bed.  
  
"First off, Ginny, you're not plain, as Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and myself had discovered. Also, you had not blush at the sight of me since your fifth year, well except the time we..." At this, it was Harry who had a tinge of crimson creeping up his neck. "Well, as for being reminded of our love story, I think I can tell you about it... I know it quite well." Harry added with a twinkle in his eye as he walked over to her.  
  
"Well, go on then, I want to hear it again," smiled his lovely wife.  
  
"It was my graduation day from Hogwarts. Everyone is getting ready for the ceremony. The boys in my dorm were all fighting over the mirror, adjusting their school robes so that they'll look nice for this last day of school. Ron was asking me for the thousandth time that morning whether he looked presentable. He's meeting the Grangers for the first time as Hermione's boyfriend. And you know how irritable your brother can be when it comes to Hermione." Harry grinned sheepishly at the mention of Ron being irritable.  
  
"Yeah, Ron can be quite a prat sometimes, but I rather him be a prat to us than to Hermione. Those two really belongs to one another and it took them like six years to discover that?"  
  
"Don't give them too little credit, it took us seven years, no, it took me seven years to discover you, Gin." At this, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and give it a squeeze.  
  
"And that's thanks to Colin huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Where was I? Hmm, the story... As I was saying, I was getting annoyed by Ron, so I decided to walk the Hogwarts grounds for the last time in an attempt to get away from him, well, at least for two hours before the ceremony starts. I was walking by the Giant Lake, recalling my fourth year, when I saw you sitting by the lake alone."  
  
"And I beckoned you to sit beside me."  
  
"Yeah. We started talking about the future. How things are going to be for Ron and me as we start our Auror training. How Ron and Hermione can cope with their relationship, with Ron as an Auror and Hermione as a Professor in training at Hogwarts. Then I asked you what you want to be when you graduate..."  
  
"And I told you I want to be a Healer."  
  
"And that's because you want to help the sick and injured, you want to help their families by saving them. You said you don't want people to be upset because their family members are hurt. That you had seen enough sadden people when their family is unwell."  
  
"You asked me whether I was referring to you and Sirius."  
  
"And you said yes. You said you wanted to heal everyone I know if there comes a need one day. You want to be ready for me, even though Voldemort had been defeated."  
  
"Yes, I still do, you know that?"  
  
"I know." Harry said, touched by his wife's words as he kissed her hand which was still held in his. "Those words... I'd always knew that your family is concerned about me, that Mr and Mrs Weasley regard me as one of their own, but it was then that I realised how deeply you cared for me. That you actually remember all the pain I went through after Sirius died." Harry was starting to choke on his words at the mention of Sirius' death. It was the first time Harry brought in Sirius to this conversation.  
  
"Oh Harry, let's go to sleep, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"No, it's alright, I want to continue. I want to remember how deeply my wife loves me." Harry whispered strongly with unshed tears in his eyes as Ginny wrapped her arms around him and listened to their tale of love.  
  
"I remember looking at you then, in a whole new light. Perhaps I have feelings for you before the Final Battle, or perhaps it was only then that I realised, you are the girl for me. You understand me. I'm not The Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Defeated The Dark Lord or your brother's best friend. I'm Harry Potter, the boy who was upset over his godfather's death, the student who can lose his temper even to the headmaster..."  
  
"And not to mention the boy with lovely green eyes, messy raven hair and also the man I love."  
  
"Everything seems so perfect in that instant. I don't know what came over me and suddenly I was bending my head..."  
  
"I was leaning forward towards you..."  
  
"And we kissed." Both smiled at the memory. "It was like nothing I had ever experience before. It was nice and I... I can feel your love for me. I've never been love so much before, perhaps when my parents were alive, but I longed so much to experience that deep love that I simply have to do it again."  
  
"You kissed me again. A full real kiss." Ginny blushed as she recounted this.  
  
"Yeah, that was when Colin took the photo, freezing that moment in time."  
  
"We were so shocked by an intruder that we sprang ten miles apart from each other."  
  
"That's the one, isn't it?" Harry said, pointing to one particular photo in the album. "I remember the day when Colin showed it to me. Ron nearly had my head on the table when he saw it."  
  
"But Hermione and me managed to stop him from murdering you."  
  
"Yeah, luckily, or else you'll have to find yourself another guy." Harry grinned mischievously at his wife.  
  
"Don't worry about that, in case you'd never noticed, I have a long list even without Michael and Dean. Get back to the story!" Ginny playfully retorted to him.  
  
"But I'm still the best out there right? Okay, so on with the story... When I saw this photo... I saw the emotions, the love you have for me. And I saw my love for you. At first I'm quite uncertain whether that's romantic love or some other crush thing as I don't have much experience in that area and there's no one I can really talk to about this. I mean, you can't really expect me to talk to Ron because you're his sister. So I started to observe Ron and Hermione when we all went out together and I examined my parents photographs. I noticed couples on the streets and compared all these with our emotions in the photograph.  
  
"It's amazing how much the photo tells you."  
  
"Yeah, it is. And that was how I know I love you. From the photo and from the kiss. It all seems so right. We seem so right together."  
  
"I agree, Harry, I agree."  
  
"I love you, Ginny."  
  
"I love you too." The couple said as they slept peacefully in each other's arms that night.

_End _

_A/N: Review would be very much appreciated but flames always hurt._


End file.
